mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ianite's Dreams
In Episode 46, Season 2 of Mianite, the crew is tasked with finding her books, scattered around the forest in the realm she was first found. She tells them that owls have taken them, and they are of the utmost importance in an effort to get them moving. They subsequently ignore her for around half an hour, until they finally listen. In the forest, there are owls that apparently sound like they're coming from outside, and also the books. Ianite turns their job into a game of sorts. There are five books scattered around the forest on item frames on trees. She tells them that the first person to give her any one of the books gets a point. Jericho gets many of them early on, trying to give them to her before having them stolen by Tom Syndicate after he throws them onto the ground. Waglington and Firefoxx get some of the books too, but fail to hand enough of them in to her on time. Sydicate, with his books, and the others collected by stealing Tucker's books, wins the prize, which is one wish. Afterwards, CaptainSparklez is given Ianite's Dreams #2, being told by Martha the Mystic that he might find it intriguing. This reveals much about the other versions of the characters, as well as how the other dimension is doing and works. In the dream, Ianite is seeing through the eyes of the "Other" her. There, she sees "Her spark," which knows that this Ianite is not the same as the Season 2 Ianite. She sees "Other" her laughing, and wishes she could reach out to Spark. (The other CaptainSparklez) She wonders whether this "Other" her will capture the heart of her own Spark, and explains why she is there. From what the Dreams suggest, at the end of season 1, where Tom kills Dianite and briefly transforms into him and "Mecha Dianite," S2 Ianite senses the imbalance of a god being destroyed. She hesitantly sends the "Other" group, consisting of Jeriah, the other Jericho, Commander and creator of the Blood Knights, and whose loyalties seem to be neutral, CountryBat, the other Sonja (not much else is known about her,) Spark, the lover and husband of Ianite, and Father with Ianite of Martha_the_Mystic and King_Helgrind , and Mot, the other version of Tom (Tom spelled backwards) to investigate the imbalance. As they go there, the gang is exhausted and sadly ready to jump off. Ianite also senses this, and thinking that the "Other" group is trying to get back, desperately tries to pull the group out of that dimension. This results in Ianite draining much of her power, sending her into a coma state where only her conscious rules the land, and wrecks havoc through the Taint. The gang falls for 10 years, and shortly after they get there, after angering her subconscious by blowing up her manifestation of taint, she wakes up. Since the taint, her child the king seems to have retreated, and the rest is history. Category:Season Two Category:Team Ianite Category:Ianite Category:Story Line Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods